Somewhere I Belong
by KnightbyDay
Summary: Typan is a mysterious girl who meets up with some of the interesting heroes of Tortall after Trickster's Queen and searches for a home.
1. Prologue

"Well, Nawat certainly is a nice young man-crow," said a woman in her mid-twenties as she gently burped her baby.

"You know, when Ali was a baby, I never imagined her getting married to a bird," her short, red-headed companion said wryly.

"I'm not discounting anything when it comes to my babes, Alanna. I don't even know that they'll decide to be two-leggers when they're grown."

The woman called Alanna grinned and stroked the cheek of the restless baby next to her.

"I thought Sarra already married Raoul before we came."

"She's right, Daine," said a tall man with long dark hair.

He came up behind the curly-haired woman named Daine and put his arms around her, giving the baby a peck on the nose.

"He's so sweet with her."

Daine smiled as she remembered her two-year-old's play wedding.

A man in the simple breeches and shirt of a commoner walked up to the group. "Your luggage is stowed and we are set to sail in five minutes," he said and was off.

Alanna sighed and turned to look over the bay they were anchored in.

"These ginger pills George found better work…"

"Or what, lass? You'll puke the whole way back?" came the voice of George from behind Alanna.

"Goddess, George, don't be sneaking around like thief," said Alanna as she shoved her husband.

George smirked and rested his hand on the small woman's back.

"The pills will work. The Yamani have used them for ages. Come on, let's go below deck and unpack," he said suggestively.

"Yes, let's 'unpack' before I have a chance to become sea sick," said Alanna with a smile and a poke in George's side as she headed to the stairs to go below deck.

"Guess that just leaves us," said Numair, leaning in for a kiss from Daine.

The baby let out a yell and Daine laughed as her lips met her husband.

"We better go below, too, and rescue Thom from Sarra."

"Why?" asked Numair, using Sarra's current favorite word.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Oh, just hold Rikash, master mage," Daine said as she handed her baby to Numair and headed down the stairs.

Numair looked at her retreating form and then to Rikash who studied him curiously.

"Things are more interesting with mommy," Numair said as he began to walk to the stairs.

"Bah," was all Rikash had to say.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of Tamora Pierce's characters.

Thanks to all my reviewers. You gave me the motivation to keep writing this story.

-----

Typan looked around at her stone walled room. There was little light this far back in the cave, but her eyes worked like those of a cat, so she could see well enough. The room held a locked trunk opposite a pile of blankets and worn clothes.

As much as she hated to leave this place where she felt safe, Typan needed to see a healer. She'd had a cough for nearly three weeks and it was getting no better.

The light was becoming dimmer and she knew the sun was almost down. Typan moved a bag from under the pile of clothes and put a set of clean clothes in the bag along with some dried meat and fruit she had in her store.

As Typan tied up the sack she felt the change begin. Her bones began to creak and pop as her body stretched. White fur to match her white hair sprouted over her body with stripes that gave her the pattern of a tiger. Her hands and feet grew to the claws of a cat as her head became that of a large cat. The final changes, the flattening of her chest and large bat-like wings erupting from her back, Typan accepted with a growl of pleasure.

She stood fully transformed, nearly seven feet tall, and stretched her wings to their full twenty foot span. Typan removed the remnants of her shirt, but kept the breeches on.

This was how Typan spent her time from sunset to sunrise.

A body wracking cough brought Typan back to the present. She pulled her pack on to her back and took the tunnel to the front of her cave.

She surveyed the area to see if there was a chance a person could see her. Typan's cave stood halfway up a cliff that was all but impossible for the most skilled human climber to scale.

The area seemed clear and Typan launched herself out of the cave and felt the wind pick her up as she spread her wings.

I took only a couple of hours of flying before Typan could see the lights of the village. She banked gently to the left, towards the sea and continued for another quarter of an hour before setting down in the woods, out of sight and still miles away from the village. Typan felt she could never be too careful. She set out along her own path parallel to the well used dirt road.


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks again to my reviewers. I renamed the first chapter the prologue, hopefully that will help clear up any confusion.

----

When the sun came into view once more on the horizon, Typan paused to accept the change to human form. She put on her breast strap, shirt, and shoes before making her way to the road.

As she emerged from the wood, three poorly dressed men passed her on skinny horses. Typan tensed, wary of the bandits but the men paid her no mind and continued on the path to the village of Buzzard's Rock.

Hitching her pack, Typan stepped onto the road and went in the direction the men had.

After a mile of walking, she finally reached the village which was bustling with early morning activity as harvesting season reached its peak. Everyone was needed somewhere.

Typan entered the home of the medicine woman, knocking on the open door. An older plump woman Typan didn't recognized turned from the table where she was having tea with the middle aged, raven haired woman who was the town's medicine woman Though little more than a hedgewitch, she was knowledgeable in herbs and potions of all kinds.

In an attempt to clear her throat, Typan found herself thrust into another coughing fit.

Both women got up, the plump woman rushing over to Typan to lead her to a chair and rub her back with circular motions.

The hedgewitch, Marie, went to a cabinet beside her table and began to pull out different bottles, filled with different liquids and powders.

Typan took deep breath as her fit ended and turned to thank the woman.

"It was nothing, dear. How long have you had this cough?" asked the woman, concerned.

"About three weeks," Typan answered with a bit of a wheeze.

"Yes, we see this type of thing often this time of year as the nights get cooler," said Marie, mixing something together in her corner. "I have just the thing. Give me a minute and it'll be ready."

"My name is Maude, by the way," said the plump woman after a moment's silence. "What's yours?"

"Typan."

"Oh, that's a nice name. Where are you from?"

"South."

"Huh, not very talkative, are you?"

"She never is, Maude," said Marie from the corner. "Been here twice before and barely a word."

Typan stared back at Maude and offered a shrug by way of explanation.

"All done," said Marie as se turned to walk over. "What do you want to pay with this time?"

Typan opened her pack and pulled out a half dozen griffin feathers.

"Where did you get those?" asked Maude, intrigued.

"Found 'em," was all the answer she received.

"This is definitely an overpayment," said Marie. "Here, I'll take one and you can sell the rest in the village. A couple of traders are staying at the inn while one recovers from a sprained ankle. I'm sure they'll be interested in these."

Typan thanked the healer mutely and picked up her sack and bottle.

She went to the inn and found one of the traders already down in the first floor tavern. Their transaction was completed quickly and Typan treated herself to a breakfast of pancakes.

----

Feel free to review...


	4. Chapter 3

I understand that the story is confusing some people. I do have a plan and a reason for putting in the prologue.

----

With her money bag considerably heavier, Typan left the inn and went in search of some new clothes. As she left the inn, Typan noticed the three men from before, on the road, staring at her from a table in the back where they sat next to another, better dressed man.

Typan walked along the street, feeling edgy and staying in crowded areas. She easily had the strength to break the men's backs, but she preferred there be no attempt to steal her money and no confrontation.

Around noon, she saw Maude in a shop she was visiting. Maude saw her as well and bustled over to the teenager.

"Hello, dear, did you get a good price for your feathers?"

Typan nodded and then flinched as Maude placed a hand on her shoulder.

The woman smiled reassuringly and gave the shoulder a squeeze before letting go.

"You know, I've never seen a girl as tall as you. I saw Keladry of Mindelan and you're a couple inches taller then her," said Maude.

Typan stared down at the woman and wondered who Keladry of Mindelan was.

Maude seemed to have taken a liking to the girl and continued a one sided conversation for five minutes before declaring she had best get back to Marie's before the sun began to set.

Typan nodded, feeling the need to leave as well.

Out of the shop, Typan began to walk quickly to the woods skirting the town. She saw the three ragged men again out of the corner of her eye, but paid little attention to them.

She reached the woods but about fifteen seconds in was stopped by brambles she became trapped in. Carefully, because she only had so many clothes, Typan bent over and began to pull out the thorns from her breeches.

The underbrush began to crunch and Typan stilled, blending into the forest as best she could.

"That wench can't have gone far. Come on," came a rough voice.

The men who had been watching Typan throughout the day searched for a minute before another voice piped up, "She doesn't matter. Why waste our time on this when our job will give us ten times the money she has?"

"Fine," said the first voice and the three left the woods, leaving Typan to relax in silence. She finished untangling her pants and began to once again move quickly away from the village.

Darkness found her several miles from the village and safely in the woods to change. Typan had positioned herself next to a tall tree an now, with a couple of leaps, she was at the top. A final leap into the air and she spread her wings, pumping into the night.

She circled, getting her bearings, and was surprised to see the three men from before. Typan noticed a large bundle and assumed the men were going to make their money selling whatever it was. But suddenly, the sack began to wiggle. The man who was riding the horse it was on hit the sack until it was still.

Against her better judgment, Typan swooped lower and though the sack was still, she could hear a woman talking to the men, pleading to them to let her go.

Typan got her second surprise when she realized it was the voice of the woman, Maude. Remembering the woman's kindness, Typan decided she would have to help the woman.

But, still wary of being seen in her current form, she decided to follow the men till dawn and then take them by surprise.

----

Reviews are always welcome...


	5. Chapter 4

Longest chapter yet!

---

The men continued at a rapid pace but retreated from the road before dawn to set up camp where they wouldn't be found.

Typan followed them, staying low, close to the trees. She was about to land and wait for the change when a green light caught her eyes.

Flying closer, Typan saw it was webbing which meant the spider monsters were nearby. With the head of a human and body of a spider, these cruel creatures were to be avoided at all costs. Typan had seen one catch and dismember a unicorn with its foal before the monster ate it.

Flapping quickly, Typan pulled herself up another fifty feet above the trees and looked around the landscape carefully.

There. Something was moving…it was a pair of spider monsters skittering along at a steady pace. Typan was disheartened to see they were headed to intercept the bandits she followed.

Unable to leave Maude to bandits and monsters, Typan decided she would have to get to the bandits before the monsters and get Maude.

Relocating Maude and the bandits, Typan began to fly downward, gaining speed and momentum. When she was scant feet above the trees, Typan sucked in a large breath and let loose a shuddering roar that seemed to shake the very ground and echoed throughout the darkness.

Typan saw the men turn and look for the source of the sound, but their eyes were nothing compared to hers in the dark and they saw only shadows.

The horses startled and threw their masters to the ground, beginning a gallop to escape this terror. They stopped short, seeming to sense something. Maude was still in the sack, now thrashing on the ground in an attempt to loose the ties.

Typan looked for what the horses sensed and saw that, not twenty feet away, there stood two spider monsters. They weren't the same as the ones before and Typan cursed herself for not looking for more.

Swooping still lower, Typan grabbed the sack that contained Maude. The trees were to thick to attempt to fly back up so Typan quickly landed, intending to use her gathered speed to fuel her run from the scene.

Out of the corner of her eye, Typan saw a green strand off web come towards her, too fast to avoid in this cramped environment. It stuck to her right wing and Typan felt a sharp tug before she was pulled back. She turned in time to face the monster and get her claws across its face, but as she did, her left wing collided with a tree and broke with an audible snap.

The monster let go of its webbing with a howl as Typan fought a howl of her own. She tripped and found that she had dropped Maude on the ground. Sprawled on the ground, Typan looked around for the other spider thing and saw it had killed on man and cornered another.

With one monster distracted and the other writhing on the ground in pain, Typan took the opportunity to rip open the sack with Maude in it, finding the woman bruised and bound. About to untie the woman, Typan heard a scream and saw the man cornered by the spider thing had managed to get a knife in it, near the head.

Over the howling beast's head, Typan noticed the sky becoming lighter and jumped to her feet, jarring her injured wing. With a hiss, she grabbed Maude and ran towards her cliff which she could see. It had to be less than a mile away and Typan sprinted the distance in a couple minutes, ignoring the pain in her wing. Maude thrashed but couldn't overpower Typan.

The cliff wall loomed and Typan put Maude on the ground, bending to untie the ropes.

"You must grab on my back," growled Typan in a deep voice to the terrified woman.

Maude stared and tried to stand as she began to hyperventilate, but she felt when she tried to put weight on her right ankle and Typan had to catch her.

"Trust me," came the demand as Typan noticed the sky becoming even lighter.

She bent at the knees, praying the woman would grab on her back. Unfortunately, even with the medicine she had taken earlier, the cough chose that minute to wrack Typan's body.

Maude stilled and looked at the creature before her.

"Typan?" she asked.

Typan flinched, but nodded, aware time was important and the woman would find out soon anyway.

Maude took a breath and pulled herself up, supporting herself on Typan.

When the woman was secure on Typan's back, Typan quickly began to scale the cliff to her cave and down into her makeshift room. As she put Maude down on the ground, Typan felt the change begin.

As her wings folded into her back and disappeared, Typan knew only a blinding pain.

Maude watched as the beast turned into the girl who she had met that morning, a girl who was now lying unconscious on the ground.

---

Reviews are nice...


	6. Chapter 5

Another chapter!

----

Typan awoke to a cool clothe on her forehead. She groaned, feeling aches and bruises that were left by the fight.

Sitting up Typan noticed movement off to her left and jerked around to see Maude. The woman was resting quietly in the corner of Typan's cave, near the bedding with a blanket she used as a cover and thin mattress.

Typan noticed she too was covered with a blanket. Shaking it off, Typan got up and walked over to where the older woman rested. It looked uncomfortable and Typan picked the woman up, moving her to the regular bed.

Maude, it seemed, did not have the strength to move Typan to the bed, but didn't want to take her host's bed. Typan found this woman's kindness interesting, but soon wondered if the woman was being kind so Typan would return her to the village. People never did anything without an agenda.

Maude stirred as Typan placed her on the mat and walked to the entrance of the cave. The sun was on its way down; it was about the middle of the afternoon. Looking about, Typan noticed a group of men wandering through the forest.

Wary of being seen, Typan ducked down and pressed herself to the cool floor. The men wore blue and silver uniforms as they searched in pairs. Typan counted twenty, making sure to look all over the forest.

A small flock of sparrows flew to a tall man who, Typan saw, didn't wear the clothes of the rest of the men. The sparrows circled the man and seemed to fly in patterns around him.

The man watched and when the birds gave a final cheep he called out to the men who were spread out on either side of him. They gathered all the others and met. The man gestured to the East and the men moved slowly in that direction with the sparrows travel forward and back amongst the men.

Typan wanted to see where they were going, but lost sight of them in the thickening forest. She watched for a few more minutes, but they did not reappear.

Rustling in the back of the cave brought Typan to her feet. She walked back to find Maude sitting up and rubbing her eyes. When Maude saw Typan watching her, she smiled. Typan only stared at the woman warily.

Maude obviously sensed that Typan was wary of her and began to talk, trying to put the girl at ease.

"I want to thank you for saving me. I don't know what I would have done without you."

Typan continued to stare.

Trying to stand, Maude let out a groan of pain. In an instant, Typan was at her side, gently forcing Maude back onto the mat. The woman moved gingerly but turned to face Typan.

"You live all alone, don't you, child?"

Typan hesitated but nodded.

"Is it because of your, umm, unusual abilities?"

Again Typan nodded. She sat down so the woman wouldn't have to crane her neck.

"I will take you to Buzzard's Rock tonight," said Typan.

"Do you change every night?" asked Maude, receiving a nod in return.

The two sat in silence for a bit before Typan stood up to find some food. She rummaged in her knapsack and found some tea she had bought in the village. In one corner there was a pile of fire wood which Typan lit with a burst of her bright green magic. Maude appeared surprised by this sudden use of magic but didn't say anything.

After Typan had heated up some water, she brought two cups and the tea over, giving a cup to Maude.

The two were quietly sipping tea as Maude told Typan of Daine the Wildmage. It was obvious Typan was interested. Maude spoke of the Wildmage as though her ability to shape shift and talk with animals was something she admired without being jealous or afraid.

Typan didn't notice the sun was setting until her change began. She quickly moved out of Maude's way and finished the change. For some reason, Typan found her self unable to look at Maude after the change.

----

Maybe you could review?


	7. Chapter 6

Finals week is over! Score! Thanks to my reviewers!

----

Holding her breath unconsciously, Typan stared at the hall that led outside. So deep in thought was she that Maude walked up to her unnoticed.

A tap on her shoulder startled Typan back to the present and she let her breath out with a whoosh. Maude had dragged herself closer and was looking up at the crouched girl, her arm rubbing Typan's hand and forearm.

"Your wing is fixed," Maude remarked with awe.

Typan looked back and nodded. "It is good as new every night."

She took a breath and made an effort to relax her muscles from the neck down. Looking to Maude, Typan observed that the tea had allowed the woman to regain some strength and her cheeks had more color.

Maude squeezed Typan's hand and she lifted a brow in question.

"You're such a sweet girl. Maybe you could come back to my home fief. Nobody should live so alone."

Typan grunted noncommittally, but was saved by a group of loud sparrows who seemed to have gotten lost in the dark. They flew around her cave, chirping as they circled the pair. Maude had her brow wrinkled in concentration. She held out a hand and a bird landed. It stared at the woman as though giving her a thorough inspection.

"Are you Lady Kel's little friends?" asked Maude as the birds continued to fly about the cave and began to peep happily.

Typan was getting anxious and it sounded like these birds were attached to a human. One sparrow flew close enough to Typan's ear that the annoyed girl growled and swatted it away.

Immediately the other birds flew to Typan and began pecking at her face. Typan prepared to flap her wings and blow the birds away before she remembered Maude was nearby. To avoid hitting the woman, Typan decided to take the fight outside.

The birds eagerly chased Typan out as Maude yelled for them to stop.

Emerging from the cave, Typan leaped out over the forest, spread her wings, and flapped. As always with flight, there was a rush of pleasure and she began to gain height and weave.

The birds fought to keep up, but were not fast enough and in the poor light, they had difficulty tracking Typan. Within a minute, they gave up and flew away. Typan watched them as they returned to the base of her cliff where the men in blue waited along with the man who wore tan. Again, the birds seemed to fly in patterns around the tan man.

Flying closer, preparing to go back in her cave, Typan was surprised when the men began to look up and scan the sky. An exclamation and pointing alerted Typan that they had spotted her in the moonlight. She fought to gain height, but the men quickly drew arrows on their long bows and released.

Dodging most, Typan found herself with a trio of arrows going through her right wing. It made flight more difficult but only amounted to a stinging annoyance. Typan flew quickly to the trees. On the ground, while plucking out an arrow that remained in her wing, she came to the conclusion that she would have to get closer to the soldiers and see what they knew about her.

Slowly she crept closer, finding a suitable tree to climb and position herself in. The men were in a huddle with a few lookouts. Typan strained and caught a few snippets of conversation.

"Monster lives up there…"

"…Maude is hurt and that thing is vicious…"

"…have to get Maude before the monster finishes her off…"

Typan had heard enough. She steadied herself and jumped from her tree, gliding for a few seconds before dropping into the group of men. A flick of her wings sent the men sprawling and Typan quickly grabbed onto the man the sparrows flew to.

She hugged him so his arms were immobilized at the waste and ran to an area where a rock slide had occurred a few weeks before. She hopped until she was to the top of the pile before giving a final leap into the air. Once again, her wings opened to their full span and she pumped herself higher and higher.

The man was struggling, but clearly didn't have the strength to break free. The pair entered the cave and Typan let the man go as she landed.

Immediately he whipped around and pulled out a finely sharpened knife. Typan growled in annoyance and snatched it out of the man's hand.

He was surprised for a moment but was quickly in a fighting stance, face as smooth as stone. Typan sighed and picked him up around the waist again, walking with the struggling man to the back of her cave where Maude sat, looking alert.

The man noticed Maude. "Don't worry, my Lord Raoul and some of the Own are here to rescue."

Maude tried to stand, but was still unsuccessful. From the ground she spoke to the man. "Lady Kel, Typan already rescued me."

Kel stopped struggling as she took in Maude words. Typan, too, was considering Maude's words, particularly the word "Lady". She sniffed and discovered under the scent of armour, travel, and male companions, the scent was indeed that of a female.

"Typan, please put her down," said Maude quietly.

Sensing the debate that was going on in Typan's mind, Kel spoke. "I promise not to harm you, Typan. If Maude says you are not the enemy, I believe her."

Sighing, Typan gently put the woman down.

---

More soon... Reviews are loved...


	8. Chapter 7

I'm back and i plan to update more often (and I'll try to make the chapters longer too).

_Thank you Lady Leah of Chaos for all your reviews and also stalkinflyer for your kindness._

----------------------

Kel turned to look at Typan. Her blank face kept Typan from knowing exactly what she was thinking, but Kel's eyes clearly showed she was scanning the formidable creature in front of her.

As Typan shifted, Kel took a step back and looked towards Maude. Her brows creased and she hurried over to the older woman.

"You need a healer," Kel told Maude. "You can't even stand."

"I'll be fine after a little healing, youngling," said Maude in a soothing voice to the worried woman.

Once again, cheeping filled the air as the persistent sparrows once again found their way into Typan's cave. Annoyed, she rolled her eyes and flexed her wings, preparing to bat them away.

The sparrows, however, ignored Typan and flew cheeping to Kel.

Smiling, Kel assured the sparrows that she was all right and there was no need to attack Typan. The birds settled about the fire-lit cave with a few reproachful glances at her, but surprisingly, none attacked.

Typan studied the birds; she wasn't aware anyone could train birds like that.

Sensing Typan's confusion, Kel explained, "They grew up in the palace around the Wildmage, so they're smarter than most."

Again this Wildmage was mentioned. Typan made a note to find out more about her.

A particularly curious sparrow with a peg leg flew up to Typan, landing on her nose and appeared to inspect the drops of blood on her fur caused by the pecking of her and her brethren.

The sparrow gave a cheep that sounded strangely apologetic before flying back and landing on Kel's shoulder.

"Are you traveling with anyone?" asked Maude, drawing everyone's attention.

Kel nodded, "I'm with Lord Raoul and a squad of the Own; we should probably find a way to send a message to them."

"Could the birds carry a paper?" asked Typan.

Doing a double take, apparently never thinking Typan could talk, Kel nodded slowly.

"If you can give me some paper and a feather, I'll write a short note to my lord. He knows my handwriting."

Typan walked over and got what was needed from her supplies.

The note was quickly written and rolled up. Given to the largest sparrow, it was soon on its way to Lord Raoul.

"Hopefully he'll think to send a response so we know Typan can bring us down," said Maude absentmindedly as the bird disappeared from sight.

Typan nodded and walked to the edge of the cave to gauge the reactions of the people below. They huddled around a giant of a man who had untamed curly brown hair ringing his bent head.

Murmurings came to Typan's ear, but they were all indistinct. However, she sensed they were relaxing, if only just a bit.

The men looked up the cliff face in unison, but Typan knew they wouldn't be able to see anything. Then a man raised his arm and a bright light illuminated the cliff face and Typan. She quickly jerked her head back in, in case the men were inclined to shoot.

No arrows came and Typan risked another look out. The men stared back at her, tense but making no move towards their weapons.

Walking back to the fire, Typan came across Kel wrapping Maude's ankle in some cloth she had found.

"Is it broken?" Typan asked, startling the pair.

Maude gave her a shaky smile, "Just twisted. Do you know how things are going down on the ground?"

"Looks good. I'll fly you down first, then Kel."

Typan walked over and picked up Maude, whose foot was now wrapped up. She walked to the opening of the cave, with Kel and the sparrows following her. They reached the edge with the light still shining. Maude looked down and then away as Typan stepped up to the edge. The men below saw the pair and stood ready, some with hands on their hilts.

-----------------------

Peeoople who have reviews, are the haaaapppiest people...


	9. Chapter 8

_Black Mage Leah- _Somebody_ changed their name_. _I'll try to add more descriptions on Typan._

_Ace Ryn Knight- Wow, high praise. Thanks. _:)

_---------------------------- _

When the men below didn't draw their swords or bows, Typan jumped free of her cave and the cliff side. She moved with care, gliding down slowly, making sure to stay within the men's sights.

As she came closer and became more distinct, the eyes of the men widened and their grips on their hilts slacked.

Typan was relieved they were becoming less tense rather than more.

The large man waved a bit as Typan came in the last few feet. Maude waved back.

"You're alright then?" the man asked.

"I'm injured, but from bandits, not Typan," replied Maude.

"This is Typan?" asked the man, nodding towards her.

"Yes," answered Typan, annoyed that he seemed to assume she couldn't understand him.

He and the men around him started before the man gave a self-deprecating grin.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself," he said, giving a slight bow. "I am Raoul of the King's Own."

Typan nodded stiffly and shifted Maude.

"She needs a healer," said Typan.

"We have a man in the other search squad who can heal pretty well," said Raoul.

A sparrow flitted down, landed on the man's shoulder, and let out a loud peep.

"We haven't forgotten Kel," he assured it.

The sparrow continued to look miffed, puffing her feathers out. Raoul sighed and looked to Typan, "Could you place Maude on this blanket?" He indicated to his left and Typan complied before turning to climb the cliff face and retrieve Kel.

She heard a peep from the ground as she climbed and smiled to herself. At the mouth of the cave, Kel was sitting with her sparrows on her crossed legs.

"Time to go," said Typan and Kel stood up, allowing Typan to carry her down to the waiting group the same way she had carried Maude. After landing and putting Kel on her feet, Typan kneeled by Maude to see how the woman was handling the cold night air.

Someone had given her a blanket and started a fire nearby. Maude smiled and reached out a hand to stroke the side of Typan's face. It was very relaxing, but Typan didn't want people to think she was to be petted like a dog and pulled away.

"At least sit by me," said Maude.

Typan did that and the men of the Own began to set up camp as Kel quickly cooked some oatmeal for Maude. It would have been awkward and, to Typan, embarrassing to try to eat oatmeal in her form. She would have to hold the bowl up to her face and lick, so Typan passed on the midnight snack.

The camp was soon set up and Raoul came over to sit on the blanket, close to Maude.

"I hate to ask you this now, but the sooner we get the information, the sooner those bandits will be caught," he began, looking at Maude.

"I'm afraid I won't be much help," she said, looking apologetic. "I never saw my captors. They just came up behind me and tackled me. I was tied up, gagged, and put in a sack."

Typan felt the woman's hand on her own and knew she had not imagined the tremor in Maude's voice. She turned her paw-like hand around and gently squeezed Maude's.

"I saw them coming to the village yesterday," said Typan.

Raoul turned to look at her and motioned for her to continue.

"Next I saw them was at the town inn, meeting with some man in the back. He gave them money," she added thoughtfully.

"Could you describe this man?"

"He was well dressed, but not a noble. More like a merchant. He had long brown hair. That's all I can remember."

"That's very helpful," said Raoul.

"Finally, I saw them on their skinny horses, riding away with a struggling sack. I heard Maude's voice and followed them till they set up camp. I would have gotten her when they fell asleep, but I saw the spidrens coming."

"Yes, we know about the spidrens," said Kel.

Typan and Maude looked at each other, surprised.

Raoul explained, "One of the kidnappers survived the spidren attack and was carried off to be a snack. Our little friends here," he indicated the sparrows resting in the bush behind him, "alerted us to a spidren with a captive. We killed the spidren guarding him, but he was dying."

Kel took over the explanation, "He wanted to confess and be cleansed before the Black God came for him, so he told us about taking you and Typan's rescue.

"He pointed in the general direction and my dog, Jump, found your trail. He led us here, you met the sparrows, and you know the rest."

Typan nodded, too drowsy and talked out to say anything. Raoul noticed her fatigue and Maude's.

"Kel will take you to your tent, Maude. Typan, you're welcome to stay, too, though it may be a bit cramped."

It was cramped, but Typan wrapped her wings tight around her body and lay beside Maude.

----------------------------------------------------

Reviews are helpful...


	10. Chapter 9

Wow, quite the break I took.

---

Typan woke in the morning as she returned to her human form. The shifting had stirred Maude and the woman rolled over with a wince to look at Typan.

"Mornin' child," she said through a yawn.

Typan mumbled back before shifting around. She realized that though she had her pants on, she had no shirt or breast band. Wrapping her blanket around her, Typan listened for sounds of the camp waking up, but heard none. It had been a late night for all. Even Maude had fallen back asleep.

The tent flap made no sound as Typan opened it to look out into the foggy dawn. In the trees she heard the muffled sound of a pair of sentries on patrol and the calls of the dawn birds. Assured no one would see, Typan sprinted to the cliff wall and scaled it quickly with the strength and speed that she carried in both forms.

Once in her cave and dressed, Typan paused to look around. There really was no need for her to go back to the men on the ground. She was sure Maude would be well taken care of. But she _would_ have to leave her cave anyway, find a new home where no one would be able to hunt her. Maybe she could travel with Maude, at least for the day.

Typan decided to travel with Maude for a bit and if a small voice in the back of her head said maybe she could stay with Maude, it was ignored.

Her mind made up, Typan quickly packed what few belongings she had in to a large make-shift sack. Returning to the edge of the cave, she heard a bark and the woman, Kel, calling the dog over.

Looking down, Typan saw the fog had begun to fade in the half hour she had been in her cave. Deep in thought, she hadn't noticed a group of men had come to camp and begun to cook their breakfast as an ugly white dog wagged its bent tail, begging for food.

Suddenly a man looking around the camp spotted Typan looking down at his group.

"Hey, you there! What are you up to?" he called, drawing the attention of the other men and Kel, who was stepping out of the tent with Maude in it.

Typan remained silent, staring at those below.

"Typan?" called Kel. "Is that your human form?"

Typan nodded before reaching into her cave to pick up her belongings and leap out of the cave, scaling the cliff with the quick skill of a seasoned mountain goat.

At the bottom, Typan stood close to the cliff eyeing the newcomers as they looked at her, some with their mouths open after seeing her scale the cliff. The ugly dog trotted up to give Typan a good sniff and one of the men seemed to shake himself.

"Hello Miss Typan. My name is Dom and these wart-like objects behind me are under my command."

Typan nodded as the men behind Dom protested.

"You're more a wart than any of us!"

"Silence, you dirty hounds!" declared Dom with exaggerated bravado.

His men turned back to their breakfast, but managed to hit Dom with a couple of rolls with their backs turned.

Kel fought a smirk as she walked over to Dom. "Sergeant, perhaps you'd better stop flirting before you end up with a broken nose."

"Yeah, Kel packs a wallop," called Raoul as he left his tent.

"My girl would never mess with my face," called Dom.

"It's the only thing you've got going for you," muttered one of the men to the amusement of the others.

Throughout this exchange, Typan watched warily. When the group seemed sufficiently distracted, she made her way to Maude's tent, followed only by the ugly dog.

Inside, Maude was sitting up, sipping a cup of tea. She welcomed the dog and Typan with a smile.

"I see you've been packing a bag," said Maude with a smile.

Typan tensed and said nothing.

"It will be nice to have your company," continued Maude. "Not too many girls on the road."

Letting a small smile show, a quirk of the lips, Typan sat down next to Maude.

"Where do you live?" Typan asked.

"It's a small fief called Pirate's Swoop. Alanna the Lioness and her husband George live there."

"The Lioness?" questioned Typan, from what she knew the woman was a whore, a follower of armies who had learned to fight. Supposedly she was as good on her feet as on her back.

"Yes, she's the King's Champion. Bit short, but her presence makes up for that," said Maude fondly. "Best in the land with a sword, too."

"Hmm," was all Typan had to say.

"You'll meet her if you travel with us. Now help me up, youngin', those young men won't wait all day for us."

They made their way slowly out of the tent with their four-legged companion. The men huddled around the campfire quickly made room for Maude and Typan. Though she didn't say much, Typan enjoyed the atmosphere of the breakfast with familiar joking and the friendly faces.

---

Reviews are welcome!


	11. Chapter 10

With her stomach full of oatmeal, Typan began to dismantle the tent she and Maude had slept in. Kel came over to make the job go quicker.

"We'll make a quick stretcher and carry Maude back to the road. It's about a mile west. Well, I guess you knew that," said Kel, trying to put Typan at ease. "The sparrows went ahead to tell the men who stayed with the horses where to meet us."

Typan nodded, the forest was not a place for large horses, especially when no one knew where they were going.

The tent was folded and Typan began to tie it as Kel pet the ugly dog that seemed to have taken a liking to her.

"Jump, leave the ties alone," scolded Kel.

The dog looked up, all innocent eyes, and Typan gave a small grin while hoisting the tent on her back.

"Come on, ladies. Don't have all day, you know. Meathead's not incredibly patient," called Dom as he sauntered over.

Kel rewarded him with a shove that made him fall on his butt, a smile still on his face.

"If your idiot cousin knew how to avoid potholes, we wouldn't need to carry Maude to him. A healer who can't heal his own ankle, honestly!" laughed Kel.

"He did twist it pretty good," said Dom, dusting off his pants. "But what I came to tell you, before I was assaulted, is that the stretcher is ready and Maude is loaded."

"Loaded?" muttered Typan.

Dom blushed as Kel let out a small laugh. The three made their way over to Maude.

Typan ended up holding one end of the stretcher with Raoul on the other end. They made fairly quick progress through the forest as Typan knew how to get to the road.

When they arrived, a group of horses and men stood waiting for them.

"It's about time," grumped a man sitting on a horse with a bandaged ankle.

The sparrows flew to him and chattered around his head before resting on his horse's mane.

"Not exactly pleasant, you know, waking up in a tent, covered with little birds pecking you," continued the man.

"Oh, shut up Meathead," said Dom. "Come down and help Maude."

"The name is Neal, Sir Neal to you, cousin buttface," was the response.

Neal attempted to dismount but instead wound up in a heap on the ground, with the sparrows looking at him and cheeping questioningly.

Raoul and the men laughed while Kel hurried over to help Neal up. He brushed himself off, but could regain no dignity.

Maude, now on the ground looking up with Typan beside her, asked, "Are you already, honey?"

Neal immediately blushed as the whole group once again laughed at him.

"Oops, sorry," said Maude with a hand to her mouth, realizing perhaps Neal didn't want to be called honey.

"It's okay, for I am quite secure in my manhood, dear Maude," boasted Neal as he began to hobble toward her.

He knelt down and a green light came out of his hand and seemed to be absorbed into Maude where he touched her, from the ankle up.


	12. Chapter 11

Finally, back to writing. (Insert list of excuses.)

-

The ride to Buzzards Rock was tense, but otherwise uneventful. The men stopped after a couple of hours to water the horses and once again tried to scry.

By midday, the group had arrived and gone to the tavern where Typan had been before. Maude was given a room and taken there by Typan, who was promised food for the pair would arrive soon.

While they waited, Typan walked to the window and looked out to the street, where the farmers were selling their harvest. She would have to leave this town by nightfall. However accepting the soldiers had been, the townspeople would hunt her.

Typan found herself wishing she didn't have to go back to her solitary life. Maude had offered her a room at her home, but would it be safe? Typan had already escaped from the dungeon where she was raised and did not want to wind up in another cage.

"_There will always be another war with Tortall," muttered the man as he looked at a bloody Typan lying on the ground. "If she is not trained now, we can send her when she is."_

_Groaning, Typan tried to stand up. The door to her cage was open; all she had to do was make her body move. But her captor heard her and quickly hit her head with the blunt side of a sword and she swirled in blackness until there was nothing._

Typan grimaced and turned away from the window. She would make sure she was never trapped again. Maude was surrounded by friendly soldiers and would be fine. After the meal, Typan would leave, wait for darkness, and search for a new home.

"You look like you're having unpleasant thoughts, child," Maude said from the bed where she had been resting.

Typan looked at her, but before she could say anything, the door burst open as Marie made her way in.

"Oh, Maude, I was so worried. Taken by bandits and I had no idea if you were even alive," babbled Marie.

Maude hugged her friend and Typan went to close the door after checking for food. When the door clicked shut, Marie whirled around and saw Typan. The look of fear told Typan Marie knew what she was and as the hedgewitch took a protective stance in front of Maude, Typan braced herself.

"Monster! How dare you come into our town? We are peaceful people and you have no right to bring…"

"That's enough!" yelled Maude as Typan glowered at Marie. "Typan saved my life and she is not a monster."

Marie looked from Maude to Typan and back. "But she changes into a beast at night! I heard the soldiers talk of it and the roar she made two nights back could be heard for miles. The cattle almost stampeded!"

By the end of this Marie was gasping and Typan just wanted to leave, but Maude was moving toward her and Typan couldn't seem to move.

"You are foolish to believe this child is a monster," said Maude, putting her hand on Typan's shoulder. "You've met her and never sensed any evil I her, why change how you feel now? The Wildmage is a shape shifter and welcomed here, why not Typan?"

"The Wildmage has helped our village. Typan brings only trouble. First your kidnapping, now the soldiers can't do their magic. We are cut off from the kingdom, ripe for attack, and you ask me what she's done?"

"None of this is my fault," said Typan before she opened the door and left, grabbing a plate from the maid in the hall.

-

Please R and R


	13. Chapter 12

I will finish this story. I swear.

Characters from Tamora Pierce are not mine.

-

Chapter 14

Typan walked into the tavern and chose a seat in the dimmest part she could find. If Marie knew about her, others did. It was no use, though. Halfway through her soup, a man walked up to Typan with a dagger in his hand.

"Leave our village now or else," he said, waving the dagger in Typan's face.

"Fine," said Typan and she stood up and pushed the surprised man out of the way.

She was almost to the door when a man from earlier, Dom, came running up.

"Wait," he said. "Eat with us, nobody will bother you."

Typan looked at the table he was pointing to then back to Dom.

"They wouldn't be bothering me if it wasn't for you," snapped Typan.

"Excuse me?!"

"The only people who know what I am are you and your men. One of you told the villagers and now I can't even eat in peace."

Dom was silent for a second.

"I'll find out who did it and punish them," he said looking Typan in the eye. "You don't deserve to be treated this way."

Typan hesitated only a second before pushing past the man and walking out of the inn and heading to the edge of town.

No one followed her and she quickly made her way to the forest, walking in a few hundred feet before leaping up into a tree. High in the branches Typan stopped to rest.

She needed a new home, but for now she would sleep.

---

The sound of shouting woke Typan up around sundown.

"Typan? Where are you?"

It was Maude, calling from the edge of the forest. Typan ignored her and stayed still in the tree until Maude gave up and went back to the village. By the time she left, Typan knew it was almost time to change and was grateful to climb down on to solid footing.

The change came as always and soon Typan was in the air, looking down on Buzzard's Rock and surveying the coast. Where would she live now? Typan loved being near the water, able to see dolphins and sharks on calm, clear days.

She turned north and headed away from the home she had known for the past six months.

Within a few hours she had passed a stone fort and was ready to look for a place to stay. A set of bluffs stood over the narrow shore and Typan went lower to look for a cave to stay in. She followed the coast as it narrowed and eventually disappeared, the bluffs jutting out over the ocean. Typan had several possibilities in her mind but had yet to see a cave that called out to her as home.

Morning came and Typan found herself in a cave she could only think of as temporary. It hit her after she changed that she could never go back to where she had called home, that she was all alone.

Typan sat on the cold stone ground and stared at the wall ahead of her for what seemed like hours, but she could not be sure. At some point she began to hear shouting farther in the cave.

Eventually she rose and decided to follow the sound. The sound came from deep within the cave and soon Typan was reduced to stumbling through the darkness of the cave without the aid of daylight.

The sound became clearer and Typan realized it was singing. Drunken singing if she wasn't mistaken.

"Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum," came wafting through the cave.

Soon Typan could see the light of a fire at the end of the cave which appeared to be in the middle of a large cavern. Typan inched to the edge. About fifty feet below her were three large ships, so large they barely fit into the cavern which must have been hundreds of feet across.

Typan looked about in mild interest until she saw a man with white blond hair. It was the man from Buzzard's Rock!

Quickly Typan looked around more carefully and noticed that though there was celebrating, there were also men working, moving cannons and adding wood to the hull to toughen it. Mages moved about to add spells to the boats. Near the white haired man was a map of the coast, surrounded in stones and shimmering an icy blue. There were even little models along the coast, though Typan couldn't see what they were.

Sitting up, Typan argued within herself.

_Maude was good to me, this man needs to see justice._

_You'll just be driven out of town if you go back._

_These people are going to attack, innocent could be hurt._

_The same innocent people who would hurt you, kill you._

Turning around, Typan made her way back to the front of the cave.

-

Please R&R...


End file.
